Winds of Change(UnOrdinary Fanfiction)
by Unknown'Wanderer22
Summary: In an alternate universe, New Bostin's Ace prevented the massacre that would happen by fighting alone against the ruined king, but the fight ended in a draw with both young men losing consciousness. After two years John enters Wellston, this time hiding his skills and pretending to be a Cripple ends up making a new friendship.(John x Seraphina)


The alarm clock in my room insisted on trying futilely to wake me up, after all I was already up finishing putting on my new school uniform, I look around my room trying to find my cigarette wallet and my wood sword.

This uniform was extremely uncomfortable and honestly bothered me in the white social shirt, the damn tie, the black sweater and the ridiculous green jacket, at least I could keep my old handbag.

Okay, the backpack was not at its best and by far I could tell it needed to be replaced, but as I can tell it became part of me as well as the wooden sword and cigarettes, without wasting any more time I pick it up and I check if the material was already organized.

Apparently all is well, notebooks, pens, pencils, erasers, probably everything I would need for the first day was there, so I went back to looking for what was still lost.

The cigarette was thrown in between the messy sheets on the bed and the wooden sword against the door, I put the cigarette wallet in my jacket pocket and the wooden sword I put in the purse, the sword handle had been left out like custom.

Passing one last time in front of the mirror I stare at my image, the black eyes, untidy short brown hair, the uniform though it is new and I have just put on it is completely wrinkled, I let out one last breath and head toward the high school.

Honestly I have no desire to go to this new high school, I have always enjoyed staying in my hometown, things in Japan are simpler than here, the hierarchy need in my rural city had not yet come.

And at Wellston Private High School hierarchy was a widespread concept, as Turf Wars were common in the city and apparently the college had been undefeated for some time and it bothered me a lot more than it should have.

After all, it was common for these so-called Royals to be extremely narcissistic and elitist, trusting that only the power of their abilities gave them the right to be above others and thus unable to protect the weak.

When I first heard the concept of royalty and its obligations I was happy, the concept of the strongest securing discipline and representing the weakest made me happy, but the idea was good on paper but ineffective in practice.

Finally I was in front of the place and by the time I enter I already feel the curious looks of the students around me, maybe because of my sloppy appearance or even because I'm new in the place, who knows?

"This is our new student he is foreign be good friends, you can introduce yourself"

"The name is Ichinose Chosuke, although here would be Chosuke Ichinoise anyway, nice to meet you!"

The people in the room were instantly curious, I couldn't hide my discomfort with it, it was as if I could feel the pressure of the room.

"You can sit next to Elaine the class representative, Elaine show him the school grounds and explain the rules." Slowly I move closer to my desk, restraining myself from just observing the lessons.

"Your name is Ichinose isn't it?" The light blue-haired girl was in front of me with her arms crossed and with a small smile, while looking at her I held my sigh and answered accordingly.

"It's actually Chosuke, Ichinose is my family name, we're not in Japan you don't have to be so formal Elaine" I said looking into her eyes.

"Well I was responsible for showing you things around here ... But before that I can ask you something?" She kept her smile and somehow I already knew where it was going.

"Let me guess ... You want to know what my power is, don't you?" Immediately after I said that I got the attention of the room, the class representative's eyes brightened and she just nodded.

"It's nothing special in fact, you could say it's just a wind breeze, just one of thousands of wind-based powers, but maybe mine is below everyone here in high school." her smile faded and turned to disappointment.

"Another Low Tier? By the way you said it is probably just above the school cripple, what a shame when I first saw you I thought it was stronger, well whatever... there's no reason for me to waste my time with someone like you." Saying this she turned her back to me.

I let out a corner smile and get up, Cripple is it?

The so-called cripple looked at me with some discomfort, since when I arrived it took a while for me to recognize him, John Doe, the former King in New Bostin who would say? Now he was pretending to be the lowest of the hierarchy.

I grabbed my purse and headed toward the terrace, I needed a cigarette, these school would be more complicated than it seemed, but honestly I already expected it, I never liked the hierarchy and prefer to stay out of it, so it's better to be at the bottom, maybe that's John's idea too.

However ... when I was at the terrace door a petite brown haired kid grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"This place is exclusive to the Royals so get out rookie." That's why I hate this idea of hierarchy, if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have to fight this idiot subordinate.

"Damn I just wanted to smoke, but it seems to me that things won't be so easy, I'll give you one last warning dog, get your filthy paws off me and I'll forget that you exist if you don't do it unfortunately for both of us, I'll have to take you by force." The dog's eyes flashed, he fisted his fists and attacked me with full force aiming at my face I only slightly moved my head making the blow go blank with my right hand I punched hard on his chin causing him to lose consciousness temporarily.

With a hard kick I used his body to open the terrace door.

"Need all this lap dog? Did I need to take this beating to let me through? Who the hell are you fighting for? "Amazingly, there was someone else outside, she had purple hair and seemed to be entertained with something on her cell phone, she didn't pay attention to the fight.

"You bastard ..." he pointed his open hand towards me and the ground around me exploded, smoke completely covered the entrance and I could see how he let out a smile.

"Where did all that confidence go? There is! Damn Low Tier took me by surprise but now you got what you deserved "

But the girl just smiled and finally took her eyes off her cellphone and said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Abel" When she said that I turned on my power and the smoke instantly dispersed and went towards him as I ran the ground exploding at my feet, the wind protecting me from the impact and the stones that were rising.

But nothing kept me from reaching him, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing the kid on the floor.

"Damn it! Get out of my sit kid ... All the things I do for a cigarette ..." But the boy didn't answer the previous blow had made him lose consciousness.

I took the cigarette wallet out of my pocket and the lighter, finally after all this drama I was finally able to relax a little, or so I hoped.

"Very interesting this power of yours, it didn't seem to me to be defensive or offensive, what exactly does this aura of yours does?" The girl kept looking at her cell phone and asked the question without much interest.

"I think you're overestimating me, I just ran towards him hoping not to be hit directly, there was nothing special about my powers."

"I think you're overestimating me, I just ran towards him hoping not to be hit directly, there was nothing special about my powers." After I said that she smirked and said no more when I finished smoking my cigarette and headed for the classroom.

On the way I met my old classmate ...

"Chosuke ... I need to exchange a few words with you"

And so I followed him to the back of the school, he kept his hands in his pockets and didn't talk to me all the way, when we finally arrived I finally said.

"And then ruined king what do you want with me? Want a rematch after what happened in New Bostin? Is that why you brought me here? "

"Don't call me that and if you can I would like to forget what happened there, I live like a cripple here in Wellston and from what I saw you have no interest in being Ace, can you pretend you don't know me?"

I ran my hand under my hair and said.

"Whatever, I've got tired of this Royals thing and honestly if you or no other asshole feels in the interest of wanting to be the king of the world, I won't have to step on the battlefield again."

John let out a weak smile and said.

"It was good to see you Chosuke, thanks and see you around"

But ignorant to me at that moment was the King of Wellston, he looked curiously at us and smiled.

"This is the Low Tier that managed to break up Abel, isn't it? Interesting..."

Give your opinions! and See Ya!


End file.
